


A Bet

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, ポケモンカードゲームXY やろうぜ～っ! | Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets, Blowjobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mindbreak, Slut training, handjobs, is that a tag i dont know, possible underage but shogo doesnt have a canon age so lets just say hes legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Shogo makes a bet with a stranger on their card game and loses, and the bet is not so normal.





	A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> once again this is my part of a trade with the lovely satrinameno ! check her out on twitter, tumblr, or pixiv, she's great and drew some good drunk femven for me (this has been a shameless promo by strawberry)

“No fair! You must've cheated or something!” Shogo stomped his foot and stuck out his tongue at the man across the table from him. He quickly gathered up his cards and hopped on his latios themed bike, ready to go to the nearest store that sold the cards so he could get stronger and beat his opponent.

He looked up in shock as the older man grabbed the handle of his bike, smiling down at him. “Ah, you do remember our bet, yes?”

Nearly falling off the bike, Shogo laughed and scratched his head. “O-Of course! Erm, what was the bet again?”

“Loser has to do what the winner says, remember? Come on.” The man walked off, gesturing for Shogo to follow him.

He jumped off the bike and walked with it to the man. “Where are we going? I really want to go to the card shop!”

With a chuckle from the man, they started walking. “Tell you what, you keep up your end of the bet and I'll buy you all the cards you want.”

Shogo’s eyes lit up. “Really?!” He started bouncing on his feet in excitement. There was no way he'd give up that offer.

“Really really.” Unlocking the door, he lead the boy inside his house. “But only if you do all that I say.”

“Yessir!” Shogo said with a little salute, trying to be serious, and a bit silly. Walking in circles around the house, he stopped in front of the man. “You know, this place is pretty small…” Mumbling about how it was different from his own house, he shook his head wildly. “Okay! What should I do!”

The man smirked and placed his hands on Shogo’s shoulders, leading him to the bedroom. “You just be a good boy and do what I say, alright?” Backing up, he nudged the boy towards the bed and locked the door behind him. “Now, get undressed.”

He stumbled in shock. “Wait, really? I know I do a lotta things I'm not supposed to, but I'm REALLY not supposed to do that!”

“Do you want the cards or not?”

Shogo made a noise of confliction and threw down his hands. “Fine! But I'm not happy about this!” Still grumbling and muttering to himself, he stripped down to his aron printed boxers, crossing his hands in front of him and pouting.

“Good, now get on the bed.”

With the man staring him down, he laid down on the bed, pouting to no end. “It's not fair, I really think you should've said this would be part of the bet.”

Crawling over him and pinning him down, with Shogo throwing a fit, the man put a firm hand around the boy’s neck. “Yeah, well life isn't fair. It's about time a spoiled rich brat like you learned that.”

How did he know that he came from a rich family? Shogo had just met the guy today. “W-What are you, a stalker or something?” Struggling under him, he kicked wildly at him in attempt for him to loosen his grip. Shogo could feel a bruise forming on his neck. There was another thing he'd have to hide from the folks back at home, along with the multiple scrapes and cuts from bike crashes.

“You could say that. You see, I've been watching you for a while. You're such a spoiled brat, quite literally not caring who you run over as long as you get what you want. It's my job to make you appreciate the little things in life.”

Indeed, he was experiencing something new. For the first time in his life, Shogo was genuinely scared. “L-Like what?”

The man laughed and groped Shogo’s length. “Well, this, for one. And I do mean small when I say that.” He started to rub it, making Shogo whimper. He’d never been touched like that before, and despite his fear, it felt kind of good. “How about we turn you into a simple slut? No caring about yourself, only caring about other’s needs. Doesn't that sound nobel?” He smiled down at him sickly.

“I-I guess…”

“Well then, let's get started!” He pulled Shogo’s boxers off, the boy now given up on resisting. Feeling the cold hand touch his now bare and involuntarily hard cock, Shogo jumped. It continued for a few more minutes, just the man stroking him and Shogo whining, not very proud of himself. Finally, the man suddenly slipped a finger inside the small boy.

“H-Hey! Don't do that!” Through his protests, Shogo moaned loudly at the feeling.

With a slight slap on the boy’s ass, the man frowned. “Sluts don't talk back.”

With a whimper, Shogo stopped whining and shut up, besides his now normal moans. He was starting to get used to the feeling of being fingered, even welcoming it.

Just as he was really getting into it, feeling better than he had ever felt before, moaning with so much pleasure, the man took his fingers out, leaving the boy pouting once more. “What's that for! C’mon…”

“Just shut up and watch.” The man said a bit agitated, unzipping his pants.

Seeing the man’s cock, Shogo jumped up onto his knees in excitement, reaching his hands out and stroking it just as he had done to him. It seems that he was truly becoming a slut. “R-Really? We're really gonna do it?”

Without a word, the man pushed him back down into the bed and flipped him over on his stomach. “Remember what I said about only caring about other’s needs? You really aren't there yet, are you? Admit it, you want me to make you feel good, huh?” He pulled his hair, making Shogo arch his back and yelp.

“Y-Yes! I wanna feel good!”

The man scoffed. “I thought so. Looks like you need a good fucking to teach you better. Focus on making me feel good, not you, alright?”

All it took was a quick nod of approval and the man rammed into him, filling his little stomach up completely. Shogo bit down on his lip, trying not to moan too loudly in order to please the man.

“See? That's it. Just mind your manners.” The man smirked and started thrusting into him, Shogo barely muffling his moans with each thrust.

As the sex got harder and faster, Shogo couldn't keep his voice down any longer. He felt so good, his body was filled to the brim with warm lust and he just had to let it be known, he had to scream out in pleasure.

“HARDER! Mnf- Please fuck me harder!” He gripped the bed sheets tightly to the point of almost tearing them and panted like a dog in heat. “P-Please… AH!”

Feeling the strong hand strike his ass, Shogo screamed out. “What did I say? Don't focus on yourself, brat!” With another spank and another yell, he started to fuck him faster, not caring if he left bruises.

“I-I’m sorry! ...Ah! Your dick just feels so goo-” Almost as if it was planned, Shogo’s whole body shook as the man laid another slap on his rear. Just as he was hit, he spurted out cum, jerking and collapsing onto the bed, drooling and panting.

With the man still holding his hips up, he kept going faster and still spanking him harder. “You're such a little brat! Who said you could cum?”

His eyes were still fogged over with lust as the man pulled out and pulled Shogo around, making him stay on his knees and face his cock. In an instant, he had his hands pulling on the boy’s hair and ramming his dick into his mouth. He slammed against the back of Shogo’s throat repeatedly, making him choke and drool on him, which only made the boy harder.

Reaching a weak hand down to his small cock, he played with himself as the man used his mouth as a fuckhole. Grabbing his hair so hard he could pull it out and hitting the back of his throat once more, the man came down his throat, Shogo forced to swallow it all as his body was racked with another orgasm, spilling his own cum all over his chest.

When the man was done with him, he lost his grip on his hair, making Shogo collapse into his own cum, gasping for air and slowly calming down from the endeavor.

After the man had cleaned himself up, he threw Shogo’s clothes at him, barking at him to go. “There's no hope for you, just get out of my sight.”

Shogo weakly looked up at him, beggingly. “How about another bet…? If I can make you cum in 10 minutes, you have to give me another lesson.”

“And if not?” He asked.

“I guess I'll leave, then.” He pouted up at him before getting up off the bed and on his knees on the floor, jerking the man off. “C’mon! Round two, start!”


End file.
